The idea of locating beacons in balls has been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,031 discloses a ball with a sound emitter for the visually impaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,210 discloses a hockey puck with a transmitter which is turned on when the puck is struck using a shock sensor and turned off using a timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,038 discloses a foot ball with a transmitter at each end transmitting different frequencies. These are detected by antennas off the field of play to detect line crossing as in out of bounds or a score.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,863 discloses a football with a readable sensor which can be read by readers located on the periphery of a playing field. The readers communicate with a computer so that the ball can be tracked as it moves over the field. The sensor in the ball may be a transmitter or transceiver and includes GPS, radio frequency tag, infra red or laser transmitter.
These systems are expensive as they rely on powerful transmitters and receivers that need to be located around the playing field. They also use expensive electronic equipment within the balls. Sport balls usually experience rapid wear and tear during a game and need to be replaced often.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,005 and 4,824,107 disclose a piezo based transducer arrangement to be incorporated into the gloves, headgear or body suit of the participants in martial arts. Wireless transmission of the piezo signals sends the data to a computer for analysis and display. The devices simply measure the number of impacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,702 discloses a force pad also for recording impacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,959 uses a piezo film to locate the point of impact of a ball.
WO 99/10052 discloses a boxing training system with sensors on gloves or a punching bag to record the number of hits.
It is an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive means of locating the travel path of a ball and also detect possessions and the methods by which it is propelled.